Mission: Don't fall in love with the darkside
by Zafrinna
Summary: Elena is a vampire hunter and Damon is a vampire. A old enemy has risen and will try to rule the world. They must overcome an past event to prevent this.


War On Love

Κεφάλαιο 1- Η επιστροφή

Elena's POV

Άλλη μια μέρα έφτασε εδώ και αρκετές ώρες στο τέλος της και εγώ γυρνούσα στο σπίτι καλυμμένη με αίματα και λάσπη. Το μισούσα όταν γινόταν αυτό. Δεν μου άρεσε να φεύγω από τα μαθήματα, αλλά δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Ήμουν γεννημένη για να κάνω αυτό το πράγμα, το ειχα στο αιμα μου. Μπήκα στο Σέντραλ Παρκ, άφησα κάποια χρήματα στον ζητιάνο που βρισκόταν στην πόρτα και κάθισα στο πρώτο παγκάκι που είδα. Ήμουν τόσο εξουθενωμένη που το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να κοιμηθώ, αλλά πρώτα έπρεπε να γυρίσω σπίτι. Αυτοί οι τύποι ήταν πολύ δυνατοί και χρειάστηκαν όλες μου οι δυνάμεις για να τους σκοτώσω. Σηκώθηκα απο το παγκάκι, πήρα την τσάντα μου και προχώρησα το μονοπάτι. Καθως περνουσα μεσα απο το Σεντραλ Παρκ, ενιωθα πως καποιος με παρακολουθουσε. «Ωραια αυτο μου ελειπε. Να μου επιτεθει ενας ανωμαλος. Τουλαχιστον μπορει να δικομασει.» σκεφτηκα. Συνεχισα να περπαταω στο μονοπατι,ενω λιγα μετρα πιο πισω μου αρχισαν να ακουγονται βηματα. Δεν εδωσα σημασια και συνεχισα κανονικα, προσπαθωντας να βγω οσο πιο γρηγορα μπορουσα, αφου δεν ηθελα να του κανω κακο. Τα βηματα αρχισαν να επιτυχανονται και με την ακρη του ματιου μου ειδα οτι ηταν πολυ κοντα. Παλι δεν εδωσα σημασια, αφου στην επομενη στροφη ηταν η εξοδος. Ετσι συνεχισα κανονικα το μονοπατι, προχωρωντας στην επομενη στροφη βγηκα απο το παρκο. Ενιωθα χιλιαδες βλεμματα να καρφωνονται επανω μου, καθως περνουσα μεσα απο το κοσμοκαι αναρωτηθηκα γιατι. Γρηγορα καταλαβα το λογο αφου περνωντας μπροστα απο μια βιτρινα ειδα τον εαυτο μου μες στα αιματα και τις λασπες. Ειχα ξεχασει πως ημουν. Προχωρησα πιο γρηγορα και στο επομενο δρομο εστριψα δεξια και συνεχισα. Αλλα η αισθηση πως καποιος με παρακολουθουσε δεν ειχε φυγει. Γυρισα να δω ποιος ηταν πισω μου και λιγο μετα την γωνια ηταν ο ανδρας απο το παρκο. Δεν προκειται να με αφησει ησυχη σκεφτηκα και δεν ειχα κανενα σκοπο να τον οδηγησω σπιτι μου. Ειχα 2 επιλογες...η συνεχιζα κανονικα οδηγωντας τον καπου αλλου ή να παω να του μιλησω και οι συνεπειες δικες του. Πηρα μια βαθια ανασα και κατευθυνθηκα προς το μερος του. Ο ανδρας σαστισε, δεν ηξερε τι να κανει. Εφτασα προσωπο με προσωπο . Κατω απο τα φωτα του δρομου μπορουσα να διακρινω τα χαρακτηριστικα του. Ηταν σχετικα ψηλος, αδυνατος με γυμνασμενους μυς, καστανοξανθος με καστανα ματια.

«Θελεις κατι?» ρωτησα επιτακτικα. Δεν απαντουσε. «Γιατι με ακολουθεις? Ποιος εισαι? Θα επρεπε να ειχα κανονισι στο παρκο νωριτερα.» συνεχισα.

«Οταν περπατουσες στο παρκο σου επεσε αυτο. Απλα σε ακολουθουσα να στο δωσω, αλλα δεν ηξερα τι να σου πω για να μην φοβηθεις.» απαντησε και απλωσε το χερι του κρατωντας το κινητο μου. Εψαξα στην τσαντα μου αλλα δεν ηταν εκει. Πηρα το κινητο στα χερια μου και το εβαλα στην τσαντα.

«Ευχαριστω πολυ»απαντησα

«Παρακαλω, και καλυτερα να μην τριγυρνας στο παρκο τετοια ωρα μονη σου. Δεν ειναι ολοι τοσο καλοι οσο εγω. Εκεινη την στιγμη η απειλη σου δεν θα μετραει.» ειπε και γυρισε προς το δρομο. Εμεινα να τον κοιταζω καθως χανοταν μεσα στο πληθος. Εστριψα να παω στο σπιτι μου,χαιρετησα τον θυρωρο αγνοωντας το βλεμμα του,μπηκα στο ασανσερ και πατησα το κουμπι για τον τελευταιο οροφο. Ηταν καπως περιεργο να εχω ενα τοσο μεγαλο διαμερισμα και να μην εχω συγκατοικο. Αλλα απο την στιγμη που πληρωνα τα παντα δεν ειχαν κανενα παραπονο. Μπηκα στο διαμερισμα, πεταξα τα κλειδια και την τσαντα στον καναπε και πηγα κετευθειαν για μπανιο. Επειτα απο μια ωρα ειχα καθαρισει.Ντυθηκα και πηγα στην κουζινα να μαγειρεψω. Αλλα δεν ειχα ορεξη για μαγειρεμα και ειδικα τετοια ωρα οποτε αποφασισα να παραγγειλω μια πιτσα. Εβαλα μια ταινια στο dvd και χαλαρωσα στο καναπε μου τρωγοντας την πιτσα. Μετα το τελος της ταινιας, μαζεψα τα πραγματα και πηγα για υπνο. Το επομενο πρωι ξυπνησα απο τον ηχο του ξυπνητηριου. Εκανα να σηκωθω και ολο μου το σωμα ηταν πιασμενο. Ευκαρια που ειμαι ελευθυερη απο μαθηματα να τρεξω λιγο στο παρκο. Εβαλα καφε και πηγα στον υπολογιστη να τσεκαρω τα e-mail μου. Ολο διαφημιστικα και ανουσια μηνυματα, εκτος απο ενα. Ηξερα πολυ καλα τον αποστολεα και παντα κατι δεν πηγαινε καλα. Ανοιξα το e-mail και ειχε ενα ενσωματωμενο βιντεο Το εβαλα να παιξει και μετα απο 2 λεπτα εμεινα να κοιταω την οθονη. Δεν το πιστευα οτι μου ζητουσαν κατι τετοιο. Να επιστρεψω παλι στο Λονδινο αφου ηξεραν το λογο που εφυγα. Ειχαμε συμφωνησει να ερθω στη Νεα Υορκη και να συνεχισω εδω τη δουλεια και να παρακολουθω κανονικα τα μαθηματα. Ειχα διορια μεχρι το μεσημερι να τους απαντησω. Η αποστολη φαινοταν αερκτα σημαντικη, ομως και εδω κυνηγυσα βρικολακες και αλλα υπερφυσικα πλασματα που προσπαθουσαν να κανουν αισθητη την παρουσια τους στο κοσμο. Στο Λονδινο ομως ηταν σε καθε γωνια, σε καθε πορτα, σε καθε παραθυρο. Δεν μπορουσα να βγω εξω και ναμην χρειαστει να φυλαγομαι για τυχον επιθεσεις. Για αυτο εφυγα, για να ζησω μια φυσιολογικη ζωη ή τουλαχιστον να προσπαθησω. Ηπια τον καφε μου, εβαλα τις φορμες μου και πηγα για τρεξιμο. Μετα απο μιαμιση ωρα επεστρεψα, εκανα ενα γρηγορ ντους και πηγα στο γραφειο του υπολογιστη να απαντησω στο e-mail. Το επομενο πρωι ημουν στη πτηση για Λονδινο. Αποφασισα να κοιμηθω για να περσουν πιο γρηγορα οι ωρες. Φτασαμε στο Heathrow και ενα μαυρο αμαξιμε περιμενε απο εξω.

«Γεια σου Ελενα.Στις ομορφιες σου.» ειπε ο Τομας.

«Γεια σου Τομας. Ευχαριστω και εσυ επισης.» απαντησα με ενα χαμογελο. Πηρε τις βαλιτσες και τις εβαλε στο πορτ μπακαζ, επειτα ανοιξε την πισω πορτα για να περασω.

«Προτιμω να καθισω μπροστα αν δεν σε πειραζει.»

«Απο μενα κανενα προβλημα.»ειπε και μπηκε στη θεση του οδηγου.Ανοιξα την πορτα και καθισα στη θεση του συνοδηγου και ξεκινησαμε. Ο καιρος στο Λονδινο ηταν οπως τον θυμομουν, συννεφιασμενος και μουντος.Σπανια εβλεπες ακτινες του ηλιου να διαπερνουν τα συννεφα και να πεφτουν πανω στα μεγαλοπρεπη και μεσαιωνικα κτιρια. Δεντρακια ξεπηδουσαν απο τα μικρα παρκακια κατα μηκος της διαδρομης. Μετα απο 45λεπτα φτασαμε στο παλιο μου σπιτι στην οδο Craven Hill 35D. Ο Τομας με βοηθησε να ανεβασω τις βαλιτσες. Ολα ηταν οπως τα ειχα αφησει πριν ενα χρονο.

«Οταν εισαι ετοιμη, ελα να σε δουν.» ειπε

«Ενταξει ευχαριστω. Θα σε δω σε λιγο.»εγνεψε καταφατικα και εφυγε.

Ημουν μονη στο παλιο μου σπιτι και στις παλιες μου αναμνησεις. Αφου τακτοποιησα τα πραγματα μου, βγηκα να τσιμπησω κατι μετα να παω σε αυτους. Αφου εφαγα δυο χαμπουγκερκ, κατευθυνθηκα στην οδο Bayswater Road και στην δευτερη εισοδο του πααρκου μπηκα μεσα. Προχωρουσα στο μονοπατι και παρατηρησα πως το Hyde Park δεν ειχε αλλαξει και πολυ. Πριν την τελευταια στροφη για το ποταμακι έπρεπε να κάνω αριστερα αλλά δεν ήμουν ακόμη έτοιμη να τους συναντήσω. Κάθισα στην άκρη του ποταμιού, για την ακρίβεια είναι λλίμνη που λέγεται «The Sepertine». Πριν έναν χρόνο είχα αφήσει την πόλη που γεννήθθηκα και μεγάλωσα για να προστατεύσω την ίδια μου τη ζωή, αλλά και όσων αγαπούσα. Σε ένα παρόμοιο πάρκο, εδώ στο Λονδίνο έιχα ακινητοποιήσει τον άνδρα που θα με σκότωνε. Ο λόγος ήταν πολύ απλός. Αδερφική αγάπη. Εξαιτίας του έμεινα κρυμμένη, για μια βδομάδα δεν έβλεπα το φως της ημέρας αλλά ούτε το σκοτάδι της νύχτας.Ήμουν κυνηγημένη από έναν βρικόλακα και μάλιστα απο τους καλύτερους. Επί ένα μήνα το πρόσωπό του στοίχειωνε τα βράδια μου. Όμως κάθε βράδυ έβλεπα διαφορετικό πρόσωπο αφού μόνο τα μάτια του είχα δει, που ήταν μπλε. Τι θα έκανα? Που θα μάθαινα αν ακόμα ήθελε να με σκοτώσει? Δεν μπορούσαν να μείνα πάλι κρυμμένη. Δεν τους κατηγόρησα ποτέ που δέχτηκαν να μετφερθώ στη Ν.Υόρκη. Ήταν το μόνο μέρος που δεν έψαχνε να με βρει, όποιος και να ήταν αυτός. Εδώ στο Λονδίνο το κάθε υπερφυσικό πλάσμα ήξερε ποια ήμουν και που να με βρει. Δεν θα του ήταν και τόσο δύσκολο να έρθει. Όλο αυτό τον καιρό είχα την ελπίδα πως θα το είχε ξεχάσει. Καθώς κοιτούσα τα γλάζια νερά της λίμνης σκέφτηκα πως είχα δυο επιλογές. Ημια ήταν να σηκωθώνα φύγω και να γυρίσω πίσω στην Ν.Υόρκη. Φαίνεται ακετά λογικό αφού εδώ παίζεται η ζωή μου. Αλλά δεν θα μπορούσα να επισκεφθώ ποτέ το Λονδίνο και όλους αυτούς που αγαπούσα. Οπότε έμενε η άλλη επιλογή. Σηκώθηκα, γύρισα πίσω στο μονοπάτι και προχωρησα βαθια μεσα στο παρκο. Υστερα απο μερικα λεπτα φανηκε το πετρινο παγκακι και απο πανω του το αγαλμα μιας γοργονας. Αγγιξα το στεμμα στα μαλια της και το εστριψα προς το μερος μου. Το παγκακι συρθηκε προς τα εμπρος και μια σειρα απο πετρινα σκαλοπατια εμφανιστηλε. Αρχισα να κατεβαινω και το παγκακι εκλεισε την εισοδο. Μικρες δαδες αναψαν κατα μηκος της σκαλας αποκαλυπτοντας τις πετρινες δημιουργιες που ειχαν χαραχτει με το περασμα των αιωνων. Αναγλυφα σκαλισματα που εδειχναν την ιστορια του ανθρωπου, καθως και εικονες απο διαφορες μαχες. Μπηκα στο ασανσερ και πατησα το κουμπι για την αιθουσα των συμβουλιων.

Damon's POV

Τη λάτρευα αυτή τη χώρα. Οποιαδήποτε στιγμή και αν ερχόσουν κάπου θα γινόταν και ένα πάρτι. Ξέφρενη μουσική, πολύ ποτό, άφθονες γυναίκες για να παίξεις και όχι μόνο. Ο βασικότερος βέβαια λόγος που είχα έρθει ήταν για δουλειά, αλλά αφού δεν βρήκα αυτό που έψαχνα αποφάσισα να μείνω λίγο και να το γλεντήσω. Ο Ελάιζα θα γινόταν έξαλλος, αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Ούτε η πρώτη φορά ήταν ούτε η τελευταία. Καθώς έπινα το ποτό μου μια αιθέρια ξανθιά παρουσία πέρασε απο δίπλα μου. Το άρωμα της ήταν απίστευτο, μεθυστικό, σε καλούσε κοντά της. Φανάστηκα τι γεύση θα είχε το αίμα της αλλά όχι. Έπρεπε να συγκρατηθώ. Ο μπάρμαν με είχε δει να φεύγω με άλλες τρεις κοπέλες και να επιστρέφω μόνος μου. Με παρακολουθούσε και αυτό δεν ήταν καλό για αυτόν. Δεν ήθελα να τον σκοτώσω μέσα σε τόσο κόσμο. Βέβαια, ούτε τις κοπέλες τις σκότωσα, απλά τις άφησα σε διάσπαρτα μέρη όταν συνέλθουν να πάνε σπίτι τους. Αν καταφέρουν να φτάσουν πριν ανατείλλει ο ήλιος. Σκέφτηκα και χομγέλασα πονηρά. Αλλά αυτή η παρουσία ήταν σαν να με καλούσε κοντά της. Προσπάθησα να τηναγνοήσω παραγγέλνοντας ένα ακόμη ουΐσκι.. Πήρα το ποτό μου και κατευθύνθηκα μακριά από το μπαρ και α αδιάκριτα βλέμματα του μπάρμαν. Βγήκα στη παραλία για να σκεφτώ σε ποια πόλη θα πήγαινα μετά. Έπρεπε κάπου μαρκιά από το νησί. Καθώς ήμουν ανάμεσα σε Θες/κη ή Αθήνα χτύπησε το κινητό. Όχι, πάλι αυτός.

«Γεια σου Ελάιζα, τι κάνεις?»

«Ντέιμον, πρέπει να επιστρέψεις στο Λονδίνο, άμεσα κιόλας. Είναι επείγον.» είπε με αυστηρό τόνο.

«Γιατί όποτε θέλω να διασκεδάσω πρέπει να μου το χαλάς? Έκανα κάτι κακό?! Όχι,βέβαια, μόνο 2-3 κκοπέλες θα γίνουν βαμπίρ μέχρι το τέλος της νύχτας και θα πεθάνουν το επόμενο πρωί.» είπα ειρωνικά.

«ΝΤΕΙΜΟΝ! Πως μπόρεσες? Σου το είχα ξεκαθαρίσει πως δεν είναι σωστό να παίζεις με τις ζωές των άλλων. Πόσο μάλλον να τους μετατρέπεις σε κάτι που δεν θέλουν. Πότε θα σταματήσεις να είσαι τόσο εγωιστής?»

«Αρχίσαμε πάλι. Θα κάνω ότι θέλω. Αφού και εκείνες το ήθελαν, μου το είπαν πριν πεθάνουν. Για αυτό τις άλλαξα, βέβαια δεν ρώτησαν τι πρέπει να κάνουν μετά, οπότε μάλλον θα σκοτώσουν κανέναν αν δεν έχουν πεθάνει μέχρι τότε.» είπα γελώντας

«Ήξερα πως κατέληγε κάθε σου ταξίδι, όταν δεν έβρισκες αυτό που ψάχναμε και ποια τα αποτελέσματα και οι συνέπειες. Για αυτό το λόγο και εγώ προνόησα για αυτό το ταξίδι.»

«Τι εννοείς ακριβώς?»ρώτησα γεμάτος περιέργεια.

«Φαντάζομαι πως θα πρόσεξες μια αιθέρια παρουσία να περνάει από δίπλα σου.ε?»

«Ναι, αλλά πως το ήξερες?»

«Είναι η Ρεμπέκα, η αδερφή μου. Ήρθε απο το Mystic Falls επειδή της ζήτησα βοήθεια σχετικά με την υπόθεση σου. Και αυτή την περίοδο δεν είχε κάτι να κάνει, επιπλέον της αρέσουν τα ταξίδια.»απάντησε

«Δεν χρειάζομαι σωματοφύλακα ούτε επιτηρητές πάνω από το κεφάλι μου.» απάντησα θυμωμένα

«Δεν χρειάζεται να φωνάζεις, Ντέιμον. Την έστειλα για να μην υπάρξουν και άλλα θύματα. Σε παρακαλώ, φρόντισε αύριο να είσαι στο Λονδίνο. Αυτό δεν είναι διαταγή, είναι παράκληση.» και με αυτό τερμάτισε την κλήση. Ήμουν εξοργισμένος, δεν φτάνει που έστειλε κάποιον να με προσέχει λες και είμαι 5χρονών, έστειλε την αδερφή του. Όσες άσεμνες σκέψεις και αν είχα κάνει πήγαν στον πάτο της θάλασσας.

Το πιο εξωφρενικό, όμως, από όλα αυτά είναι ότι μου ζήτησε να επιστρέψω στο Λονδίνο μετά από όλα αυτά που έγιναν. Ο Ελάιζα ήταν ο μόνος που γνώριζε πως ήμουν μετά από εκείνο το συμβάν και τι πέρασα για να ξαναβρώ τον εαυτό μου. Εδώ και έναν χρόνο πήγαινα στο Λονδίνο μόνο κατ'ανάγκη. Δεν έμενα παραπάνω από δυο μέρες, ίσα ίσα να ξεουραστώ και να συνεχίσω τις δουλειές μου. Θυμάμαι πως τον παρακαλούσα να στείλει εμένα στις δουλειές εκτός Λονδίνου, αλλά εκείνος αρνιόταν πεισματικά. Μέχρι που ενέδωσε και μου ανέθεσε όλες αυτές τις δουλειές. Ευτυχώς υπήρχαν βρικόλακες σε όλη την Ευρώπη και την Ρωσία, που κατά καιρούς ξέφευγαν και δημιουργούσαν φυλές που σκότωναν μαζικά. Δουλειά μου ήταν να τους επαναφέρω στην τάξη, όταν δεν συμφωνούσαν με αυτό τους σκότωνα. Μου κρατούσε απασχολημένο το μυαλό, ύστερα από τόσες μάταιες προσπάθειες που είχα κάνει να την βρω, ώσπου κατάλαβα πως δεν είχε σημασία. Αργά ή γρήγορα θα την ξαναέβλεπα.

«Θα μείνεις πολύ ώρα εκεί?» ρώτησε μια γυναικεία φωνή, που απότομα με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Γύρισα να την κοιτάξω και ήταν υπέροχη. Ψηλή, ξανθιά, με ίσα μαλλιά μέχρι τους ώμους και γαλάζια μάτι και ένα υπέροχο σώμα.

«Τι θες εσύ εδώ?» ρώτησα θυμωμένα

«Μην είσαι τόσο κατσούφης. Ο αδερφός μου με έστειλε να σε προσέχω.»απάντησε

«Δεν χρειάζομαι μπειμπι-σιτερ, και αν ήμουν στη θέση σου ξανθούλα θα έφευγα. Αν θες το καλό σου.» είπα και με μια απότομη κίνηση πήγα να την ακινητοποιήσω στο χώμα. Μόνο που εγώ βρέθηκα στο χώμα να την κοιτάω.

«Μην ξαναπροσπαθήσεις κάτι τέτοιο, γιατί δεν θα ζήσεις να δεις την ανατολή.»είπε δείχνοντας τα δόντια της. Ήταν τόσο σέξι με αυτή την εμφάνιση. Δεν έχασα χρόνο και τα χείλη μου βρέθηκαν πάνω στα δικά της. Μια πάλη ξεκίνησε ανάμεσα στα σώματα μας που κράτησε όλο το βράδυ. Το επόμενο πρωί ξύπνησα από το φως του ήλιου. Γύρισα και είδα την Ρεμπέλα δίπλα μου. Ένα από τα καλύετρα σεξ που είχα ποτέ σκέφτηκα. Χαμογέλασα πονηρά. Σηκώθηκα και πήγα να κάνω ένα ντους. Όταν τελείωσα, έβαλα μια πετσέτα γύρω από την μέση μου και βγήκα έξω.

«Καλημέρα, ηλιαχτίδα..ώρα να ξυπνήσεις. Έχουμε ταξίδι σήμερα.» είπα και της κούνησα τον ώμο.

«Καλημέρα, η πτήση είναι στις 5 τοαπόγευμα.»απάντησε

«Ναι αλλά το πλοίο φεύγει σε μια ώρα. Εκτός αν έχεις όρεξη για κολύμπι. Σήκω και ετοίμασε τα πράγματα σου και θα συναντηθούμε στην υποδοχή σε μισή ώρα.Έχω να πάω κάπου πρώτα.» είπα ενώ ντυνόμουν. Βγαίνοντας από το ξενοδοχείο πήγα προς τα δωμάτια των υπαλλήλων. Σταμάτησα μπροστά από την τρίτη πόρτα για να ακούσω αν ήταν μόνος του. Είχε δει πάρα πολλά χθες το βράδυ, αλλά αυτό που με εκνεύρισε ήταν που με παρακολούθησε στην παραλία με τηνΡεμπέκα και μας είδε να πίνουμε το αίμα εκείνου του περαστικού. Αφού βεβαιώθηκα πως ήταν μόνος του, άνοιξα την πόρτα, τον άρπαξα από το κρεβάτι και τον κόλλησα στο τοίχο. «Ποιος είσαι και τι θέλεις από μένα?» ρώτησε τρομαγμένος

«Πες μου τι είδες χθες το βράδυ στην παραλία?»

«Είδα να πίνεται το αίμα εκείνου του ανθρώπου. Αλλά ορκίζομαι δεν είπα τίποτα σε κανέναν.» απάντησε φοβισμένα

«Και ούτε πρόκειται.» Τον κοίταξα έντονα στα μάτια και είπα «Δεν είδες τίποτα χθες το βράδυ. Το χθεσινό συμβάν στην παραλία δεν έγινε ποτέ. Ούτε με είδες να φεύγω με τα κορίτσια. Ήταν σαν να μην έγινε τίποτα. Όλα ήταν φυσιολογικά. Δεν με συνάντησες ποτέ. Επανέλαβε.»

«Δεν είδα τίποτα χθες το βράδυ. Το χθεσινό συμβάν στην παραλία δεν έγινε ποτέ. Ούτε σε είδα να φεύγεις με τα κορίτσια. Ήταν σαν να μην έγινε τίποτα. Όλα ήταν φυσιολογικά. Δεν σε συνάντησα ποτέ.» είπε

«Ωραία. Τώρα θα πέσειςγια ύπνο και δεν θα θυμάσαι τίποτα απόόλα αυτά όταν ξυπνήσεις.» είπα και έφυγα από το δωμάτιο. Γύρισα πίσω στο ξενοδοχείο να μαζέψω τα πράγματά μου. Κατέβηκα στην υποδοχή και είδα τη Ρεμπέκα να με περιμένει.

«Ωραία,ήρθες. Το αμάξι μας περιμένει έξω.» είπε αυστηράκαι γύρισε προς την έξοδο. Την ακολούθησα, σκεφτόμενος ότι δείχνει τόσο σέξι με αυτό το άσπρο φόρεμα. Επιβιβαστήκαμε στο πλοίο και αναχωρήσαμε για Πειραιά. Το ταξίδι δεν ήταν πολλές ώρες αλλά μου φάνηκε ότι πέρασε ένας αιώνας. Επιτέλους φτάσαμε στον λιμάνι και ένα άλλο μαύρο αμάξι μας περίμενε να μας μεταφέρει στο αεροδρόμιο. Η πτήση για Λονδίνο ήταν μόνο τρεις ώρες και έτσι αποφάσισα να αγνοήσω την παρουσία της, όσο μπορούσα και να κοιμηθώ.

«Ντέιμον, Ντέιμον ξύπνα. Φτάσαμε.» Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και την είδα μπροστά μου να μου χαμογελάει. «Θα σηκωθείς ή θα κάθεσαι να με κοιτάς σαν χάνος?» ρώτησε

«Δεν φταίω εγώ που κάθεσαι από πάνω μου και έχω ωραία θέα.» αποκρίθηκα

«Ώρες ,ωρες είσαι πολυ εκνευριστικός» απάντησε θυμωμένα

«Ευχαριστώ, είμαι φυσικό ταλέντο» είπα και με αυτό σηκώθηκε και έφυγε προς την έξοδο. Την ακολούθησα. Πήραμε τις βαλίτσες, μπήκαμε στο αμάξι και ξεκινήσαμε για την Roding Valley. Ύστερα από ακρετή ώρα φθάσαμε σπίτι. Δεν είχα όμως καμία όρεξη να μιλήσω με τον Ελάιζα και έτσι πήρα τις βαλίτσες μου και κατευθύνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο.

«Θέλω να μιλήσουμε, Ντέιμον.

«Το ξέρω,Ελάιζα αλλά εγώ δεν έχω καμία όρεξη, αφού μου χάλασες τις διακοπές. Θα μιλήσουμε μετά.» απάντησα και μπήκα στο δωμάτιο.


End file.
